


Stuck

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: Five year anniversary of me writing on this website [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: don't hate me y'all but like I'm super dramatic when it's one thing it has to be more than one thing. And it's only going to get worse but obviously better as well but I'll give you a secret in the next one they get a dog and that'll be all rainbows and sunshine and whatnot.I have to confess that I do in fact write a few in advance while my creative juices flow because honestly I suffer from the worst writers block on the planet. I do not go over them to check for spelling or anything because that wastes time I could be writing before I run out of juices.If anything's wrong just let me know and I'll get to it eventually I don't really check on anything when I'm not writing because I can't focus on it. By the time this is posted I may not be active at all but to post it so I'll try my best.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> don't hate me y'all but like I'm super dramatic when it's one thing it has to be more than one thing. And it's only going to get worse but obviously better as well but I'll give you a secret in the next one they get a dog and that'll be all rainbows and sunshine and whatnot. 
> 
> I have to confess that I do in fact write a few in advance while my creative juices flow because honestly I suffer from the worst writers block on the planet. I do not go over them to check for spelling or anything because that wastes time I could be writing before I run out of juices. 
> 
> If anything's wrong just let me know and I'll get to it eventually I don't really check on anything when I'm not writing because I can't focus on it. By the time this is posted I may not be active at all but to post it so I'll try my best.

Frank forgot how much he fucking hated college and it's only been like three years since he was last there, but he had to chose a career choice that would be endless learning forever. Gerard tries to be sympathetic but he only had to go to college once and he really didn't even need to do it in the first place. 

Frank spends pretty much everyone hour he's not working studying because if he doesn't study then he's going to fail because he does not have the greatest memory and if he can't remember anything then he can't pass. The worst part is it's only been a month and honestly he's ready to just quit because no matter how much he cuts back on hours he can't seem to stay on top of anything.

He sleeps on the couch because Gerard's gotten tired of him being an asshole every second of the day and that includes when it's time for bed. That's only because frank doesn't actually sleep very often even less than he did before.

So naturally when he's studying and trying to learn shit at like two in the morning and Gerard's trying to sleep but can't because frank won't turn the light off and go the fuck to sleep they argue. So Gerard banished him to the living room and they don't speak to each other very often now, Gerard works and comes home and hopes that franks going to be normal and then eats and goes to do whatever he's going to do.

While frank works, comes home, forgets to eat anything, and studies and writes essays and takes tests and he knows that when he last took a shower that he found a grey hair. He's at work ready to hit the floor when Shannon walks up to him with a coffee, he snatches it out of her hand and downs it "frank you look like shit you need to focus on you and a little less on stressing about studying".

He glares at her until she walks away because he knows that at this point no one is willing to try to talk to him because they aren't going to win the argument. It's not like he doesn't know that he's lost weight or that he's exhausted all the time because if anyone knows it's him.

He just can't afford not to study because everything he reads he doesn't remember and then has to read it all again and it's twice as hard. Shannon sends him worried glances throughout his shift but doesn't bring it up again and when he goes home he just passes out on the couch.

He wakes up feeling worse than he did when he got home and he doesn't know how long he slept but it was long enough that Gerard's in the kitchen making a shit ton of noise so he guesses he's making dinner. Frank gets up and yawns a few times before making his way to the kitchen because he needs some water before he dies and Gerard isn't in the kitchen.

He's not actually sure who it is "what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" He asks and it comes out as a sort of yell but he yawns like hallways through it. The man turns around and smiles which is not how frank would react if the strangers kitchen he was in asked why he was in their apartment.

"I'm James and I'm here to make sure you don't die" he says "Gerard sent me because he's done arguing with you" he adds and franks too tired to argue with him. He could be a murderer at this point and frank honestly couldn't care because of how tired he is "listen I'm being paid to be here and I'm not letting you die on my watch" James says.

Frank rolls his eyes because Gerard can be so over dramatic sometimes it's not even funny and it makes him want to smack the shit out of him. He's basically treating him like a child at this point he sent him a fucking babysitter for fucks sake.

"Look I don't know how much he's paying you but I'll double it if you just leave and not come back" Franks says and sits down in a chair so he can lean or something other than stand. James laughs "yeah he told me you'd try to bribe me into leaving but it's not going to work bud I'm here to stay" frank groans and closes his eyes hoping that when he opens then James will be gone.

He slips from the grasp of sleep when he hears something hit the table and when he opens his eyes James is standing over him. "I'm going to be upfront with you frank I don't play games your going to eat and stay hydrated while I'm here and we can't forget sleep" frank raises his eyebrows because who the fuck does this guy think he is.

Frank stands up and honestly it takes everything in him not to sway at this point "I don't know who you are but if you think you can come into my home and treat me like this you've got another thing coming buddy" frank walks into the living room and picks up his phone just to have it snatched from his hands. "No phones you don't need to bother Gerard because again I'm here to stay and he'll be staying at his parents house because he can't stand to be around you right now".

Frank reaches for his phone but James pushes him on the couch "nope I'm making food and you are going to eat it and then you are going to go in your bedroom and sleep" he says sticking franks phone in his pocket. Frank can't believe this guy and the thought that Gerard sent him to their home is ridiculous because he couldn't have known this guy was going to be this much of a dick.

Frank doesn't understand why Gerard's staying at his parents house though he didn't think he was that unbearable to be around. James does make food but he can only finish a little bit of it because he hasn't actually eaten that much.

Frank feels like a child though because James forced him to stay in his chair until he finishes his food which he does but because of how much food there was he just throws it back up. James actually smacks him when he comes out of the bathroom and that stuns him for a minute because this man has the audacity.

Frank tries to fight him but he's tired and James catches his wrist which is really bad because he drags him into his room and throws him on the bed "it's bed time and if that door opens I'm going to beat your ass" James says and slams the door shut on his way out. Frank wants to call Gerard and talk to him and tell him to get the fuck home right now and call the fucking police to arrest this dude who just assaulted him for no reason.

It's okay though because he's going to go to work in the morning and he's going to get his phone back and then he can take care of it and everything will be fine. So frank climbs into bed and tries his best to get to sleep which isn't as hardas he thought it was going to be because he's tired as shit.

When he wakes up James makes him get out of bed and get dressed and then forces him to eat breakfast with the threat of breaking a finger. "Can I have my phone back now?" Frank asks and James laughs like he just said something funny and that pisses him off.

"I need my phone so I can go to work asshole" he says and James slaps him "don't speak to me like that you little brat" James says. Frank brings his hand up to his face "am I at least allowed to go to work Christ they'd get suspicious if I didn't show up" James glares at him.

"You can go obviously I'm not stupid and I know you'll keep your mouth shut because I have your mothers address thanks to your phone and I don't think you'd want anything to happen to her" frank stands up and slams his hands on the table. "You wouldn't dare" he says and James shrugs "you never know so I guess you'd better keep quiet frank".

Frank groans and leaves for work frustrated because he has to find a way to get ahold of Gerard now but the guy has his fucking phone and he doesn't know if he'll actually hurt his mother. Shannon looks excited to see him when he gets there and goes to hug him but he holds his hands out "I need to talk to you somewhere private" he says and she looks confused.

"Right now but super private like no one knows private" he says panicked because he doesn't know if James followed him to work or not. She nods and grabs his wrist and pulls his down the hall to a door that she opens.

It's a small closet but it's good enough for frank "frank what's going on?" She asks concern clear in her voice "there's this guy at my apartment I woke up and he was there he claimed that Gerard paid him to babysit me or something I don't know he said Gerard went to stay with his parents to get away from me" he's on the verge of having a complete mental breakdown at this point. "Gerard's working he said he texted you last night to let you know that he was staying overnight but you never got back to him I tried to call you but I got a text from you saying you were busy" frank can't believe what he's hearing.

He takes a deep breath before he loses his shit and leans against the door "then who the fuck was in my apartment" he says. She's just as lost as him though "he made me food and slapped me around I thought it was some sort of sick joke on Gerard's part" Shannon shakes her head "sweetie you know he wouldn't do that. Where is your phone?" She asks.

"He took it from me and threatened to kill my mother if I told anyone" she gasps and yanks her phone out of her pocket "I'm calling the police immediately and I'm telling Gerard what's going on" she says and puts her phone up to her ear. She summarizes what frank told her and gives them his address then calls Gerard.

Frank takes the phone from her "Gerard I don't know who the fuck that guy is but he knows so much information about us" he's crying but he doesn't remember when he started to and Gerard's trying to comfort him but it's not working. They can't stand in there all day so after frank calms down they get to work while frank waits for them to send over a police officer to talk to him.

"He said his name was James and he knew who I was and my husband and that my husband wasn't going to be home last night I just don't know how" he explains. "He slapped me and took my phone from me, he threatened to kill my mother if I told anyone you have to send someone over to herb house to make sure she's okay" he feels like he's going to cry again.

Frank can't work in the condition he's in so they give him the rest of the day off along with a few extra days off. He sits inside waiting for Gerard to come pick him up because he doesn't want to wait outside in case James is out there.

As soon as he sees Gerard he runs up to him and squeezes the shit out of him "it's okay frank I'm here" he whispers "no no he was in the apartment" Frank says. "They checked out the apartment there was no one there but it was a complete mess so obviously someone had been there, they're going to send in a sketch artist to talk to you I told them to just let me do it but formalities or whatever".

"We'll go home and" frank cuts him off by forcefully stopping and yanking Gerard back toward the chair he was sitting in "no no please I don't want to go back there". Franks burst out in tears and he's shaking so Gerard backs him up until he can get him to sit down "we won't go home then okay relax. Where do you want to go?" He asks.

Frank rubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt "I want to go to your parents house and we can stay there until they get him and it can be like when we first started dating and everything can be fine" Gerard gives frank a worried look but frank not paying attention to him. The only thing he's worried about is keeping Gerard safe because this guy knew who he was and he's sure he knows where he works and everything and if there are more people around then he can't get to them.

Gerard wraps an arm around frank "frank we're going to go I just have to call to let them know that we're coming okay?" Frank nods and Gerard helps him stand up. They do stop at their place to pack a few things and frank is horrified by the state of their apartment.

All of the plates and bowls and everything have been shattered on the floor which almost gives frank a heart attack and he's thankful that they couldn't fit everything in their apartment because the box with his grandmothers fine china is in Gerard's parents attic. Their room is exactly the way he left it this morning which is weird but frank gets immediately paranoid "did the police search this room?" He asks and Gerard shrugs throwing things into a bag.

"We need to tell them to tear the room apart there might be a camera" Gerard starts to laugh but when he sees the serious look on franks face he stops. "I'll let them know don't worry frank" Frank nods and hovers over Gerard until it's times to leave.


End file.
